Steal My Pain Away
by oh rawr ashx3
Summary: A new mutant arrives at the mansion. She is troubled by her fogotten past and it frequently haunts her in her dreams. Xavier says he can help but she seeks attention and affection from a certain X guy when she learns he might have answers Xavier does not.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**  
I am not Marvel.  
They own everything except the characters and the plot I've created.

**Reviews:  
**Please review. There is no way I can update properly if no one reviews the chapters.  
Just simply push the button at the bottem of the pageand tell me if you liked the chapter.  
not that hard to do right?  
right.

I'll also answer questions via reviews, so say you ask a question in a review of this chapter..  
I'll answer the question in the beginning of the next chapter.

Also, I'm going to need more characters future chapters.  
I'll say in the beginning of the chapter whenever I need them, so feel free to start thinking of your x-man or brotherhood member.  
I'm gonna need good guys and band guys.

**Okay. onto the story.  
yay!**

* * *

"Professor?" An old man looked up from the floor he was previously staring at to the woman standing in the doorway. It scared her to see his blue eyes filled with such concern and worry.

"Storm, you must go with Logan to find a mutant. I highly doubt that Scott will be up to it now. She is in danger, be careful... I can sense that she is very powerful." She quickly ran off to find Logan and this mutant. _'Hurry X-men'_

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I was trapped, all of myself strapped down. The men around me ignored my screams for help. I struggled but they still continued on, writing and talking. Looking at me, then the computer and finally back to writing. Suddenly, a strange burning sensation crept up my arm and through my entire body. I screamed in pain.

"Is it working?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, his gene is blending with her DNA. Soon, if all goes according to plan, she will possess the healing ability." Tears filled my eyes as the pain only intensified. "97 percent complete sir. Would you like us to prepare the adamantium?" The first man laughed.

"Oh course you fool. Oh, and get me his files... I have a little idea, lets give this kitten some claws boys. But get her to shut up will you?" Then all went black and I fell cold.

*

I jolted awake, my settings were unfamiliar. I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of laboratory. I was hooked to these monitors, each of them beeping at a different pace. I cocked my head as I pulled the sensors off. I had to get out of here. I heard a noise, it sounded like footsteps behind me. "Whose there?!" I said out loud. No reply, only silence answered my awaiting ears. The doors opened and a wave of cool air rushed over me. I involuntarily shivered and looked down to see myself in a pair of black shorts and a tank top, which was black as well.

"Oh your awake! I didn't expect you to be up in days, come with me the Professor will want to talk with you." I stared at the creature that was just talking with me. He a blue and fuzzy all over.

"Who are you?" I questioned, remaining on my guard.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Hank McCoy, please follow me." I followed him down the hallway and into an elevator. The crome was turned to wood as the upstairs came into my view. He pointed to a room near the front door, I thought about making a run for it but figured I wouldn't get far. I entered the room and believed it to be empty until an old man sitting at a window spoke up.

"Hello Aurora." I stood motionless and prepaired to fight.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he chuckled.

"A machine called Cerebro, you were being attacked. I send some aid to your rescue." I still remained unmoved.

"Hey Baldie, I asked you a question. Who are you... and where am I?" He smiled at me.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for the gifted. It is safe haven for mutants who feel the need to run away from their lives in order to live a normal life." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well baldie, as much as I'd like to stay and chat I really need to be going." I turned to the doorway, a woman and man was blocking my exit. I established that I could easily take the girl, but the man; he intimidated me. The look on his face was warning enough, I felt myself feeling submissive and immediately gained my confidence back. Showing weakness isn't something I do, especially at fuzzy-boy over here.

"Um, hello? Want to get out of my way before I have to make you?" The scruffy man blocking my path let out a laugh and a smile occupied his lips for a short moment.

"Really now Princess? I'd love to see you try." I looked at him, I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

"Logan, calm down." Spoke the old man.

"Yes Logan... calm down." I said with an added annoyance to my voice. I smirked.

"Aurora, how long are you going to run? Day after day, never knowing who you are, who you used to be..." I looked at him with astonishment.

"How do you know?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"Running will get nowhere my dear. I believe I can help you." He held out his hand. In them was a pair of dog tags. I extended my arm and used my abilities to pull them into my own hand. Looking at both sides...

463 01 802  
Pulsar

*

X3

"H - How did you get these?" I asked quickly.

"They were found at Alkali Lake, Stryker's military base." I looked out the window, my mind was racing as was my heart.

"I need to go there. I need answers." His eyes showed me sadness and I knew his heart ached out to me.

"The base was flooded, it's deep under water. I'm sorry." I looked away, feeling an unusual sense of loneliness. "Aurora, you're an abnormally strong mutant, with more powerful than you can imagine. Please stay here, we can help you control your abilities and I promise to tell you all I know about your past." I looked from him to the dog tags I held firmly in my hand.

"Look, I'll stay.. I can't guarantee for a long time or that I won't just pick up and go. I don't do so well in one place for so long, people get hurt because of me... But I want answers, and the first sign that I'm not getting any I'm gone." The old man looked at me with understanding.

"Very well Aurora. Storm please show her to a room."

The room she showed me was nice and comfy. It was small but it would do for me. I didn't have anything except a bag that they found with me, it was full of my money, cigarettes, a small portion of food and an old cell phone I've been using. I opened the window and climbed onto the room. I pulled a smoke from my bag and put the end in my mouth. I cupped my hands around it, concentrating on the energy on the very tip. It lit on fire with a burst of colorful light. The fire radiated for a few seconds with all the colors of the rainbow. Mainly green, purple and blue, they're the most common colors that appear. The blasts of energy I use makes the electrons leap from they're energy levels. Just like the lights at the North and South poles.

It's how they named me Pulsar, because of some kind of star. Funny enough my name is Aurora, like Aurora Borealis. They said that was my old name, but I can't remember. I don't remember much about my past life, all I know is that my mother died when I was really young and that my father was a man of power. He wasn't one to take no for an answer. He too was a mutant, a very powerful one at that. I wondered what this Professor Xavier could really tell me about my past, if he even knew anything about me at all.

I inhaled from the cigarette and just leaned against the siding of the school. Down below I watched the children play football. One teams quarterback kept throwing the ball, transporting to the end zone, catching the ball and scoring. I smiled and laughed.

"What so funny?" I jumped and spun around. The same man who was in the professor's office was leaning against my window, _Logan was his name? _Now that I was actually calmed down I found him somewhat attractive.

"Hey fuzzy, like to sneak up on girls often?" I took another drag off the cigarette and breathed out the smoke, lighting it into different colors.

"No, they told me to come tell you that dinner is downstairs." I sucked air from the cigarette one last time and flicked the remains away, before making them explode in midair.

I climbed in the window and stood inches away from this stranger in my room. Around his neck I noticed a similar pair of dog tags, I used my ability to control metal to turn them around. They were exactly like mine. Different numbers and they said 'Wolverine'. "So, Wolverine is it?" he raised an eye brow at me.

"Call me Logan." I smirked.

"Aurora... Best remember that so you'll have something to moan later." He went to say something but I stopped him. "Save it Wolfy, dinner's calling." I laughed and walked out of my room, swaying my hips slightly. I tapped into his head and could tell he was looking at me. "Eyes up here buddy." I pointed, behind my back, to my head before I turned the corner and was out of his sight.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"No Sir." A fist slammed onto the table.

"She has been like this for days, when will she wake up?" The other man sighed.

"Her healing factor is slower than the oth- She's waking up!" she screamed on the table and shook violently. Restraints held her in place, not allowing her to move. Razor sharp pain flew through her body, sharp claws flung out of her hands with a loud 'shnkk!' She screamed even louder, ripping off the ties that held her down. One of her hands shakily pointed at the two men in lab coats.

"You..." her voice was hoarse, "You did this to me..." She looked around and an evil smirk formed on her lips, "... and you will pay." she yelled and things in the room went flying, glass shattered and metal crumpled to dust. A gun fired through the madness and hit her square in the chest.

*

I jumped up from my bed and screamed bloody murder, grabbing my chest. I threw the covers off myself and wiped the sweat from my face. People came rushing into my room, they turned on the lights. "Aurora, are you okay?! What happened?!" I panted heavily and stared at my knuckles. They were white but the three spots in between my fingers were bright red. I quickly looked up to all the X-men members who were standing in my doorway.

"I... I had a- a nightmare." In the background I noticed Logan, he was looking at me strangely. My scared eyes met his for a brief second before I got up from the bed and bolted through the door, pushing my way past everyone.

I ran down the stairs and through the front doors. I didn't care that I was wearing the skimpy black outside I woke up in earlier today. By the time I stopped running I found myself at the fountain. I sat on the edge and looked in at my reflection. I show my claws out of my knuckles and slashed at the water where my reflection's face was. Time after time my anger cut into the calm surface of the water. I knew I should stop but I was just too mad. Energy surged through my body and finally made an exit through the metal protruding from my hands. Water formed tears in my eyes as I slowed down and really saw myself in the water. "Who am I?" I cried out.

"Aurora?" I heard a soft voice call out to me. I turned to see the woman they all called Storm. "The professor wante-..." she stared at my fully extended nine inch claws. "Y- you have them too?" I looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean by 'too'?"

* * *

**NOTE:  
** I might be changing Aurora's mutant name sometime..  
I'm not too clever coming up with them.  
The name Pulsar is credit of **Cerith**.  
She's great 3


	2. Lost Control to Danger Room

**Disclaimer:  
**I am not Marvel.  
They own everything except the characters and the plot I've created.

**Please Review.**

* * *

I was laying down on one of the tables in the recovery room in the lower level of the mansion. It was quiet, the only thing to be heard was my slow, steady breathing. "Now, Aurora... I need you to be calm and relax." I listened to Professor Xavier and focused on being relaxed. I closed my eyes and before I knew it my nightmares were playing in my head, each one of them bringing on more pain. Memories of me as a little girl danced through my mind, even things I didn't know happened were happening in my mind. Then it all was blank, nothing but a black screen. "You should get some rest." He then sent me to my room where he guaranteed me a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Logan's POV**

'_Logan, I need you in the recovery room_.' I rolled my eyes as the Professor's voice echoed in my head. I wondered what he could possibly want this time, but stopped thinking so, remembering that he could easily be in my head right now. I put down the tools and tossed my cigar in the grass outside before slowly making my way down to the basement.

"You wanted to see me?" The Professor looked up to me and nodded. He turned his wheelchair to a series of screens, an X-ray of someone came up on the screen. It looked like mine so I figured it was and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Yes Logan, it seems we have a difficult situation on our hands..." I waited for him to continue but when he never did I got frustrated.

"Yeah? Whats goin' on down here?" He chuckled and pointed to the screens.

"What do you see?" I looked at them again. What was this a trick question or something?

"Uh- I see my x-rays." He shook his head.

"Wrong. These are Aurora's x-rays." I stood there shocked. Shocked that Stryker did this to someone else, well besides Deathstryke, but she was a crazy, psychotic, mind-controlled slave. "Logan, I need you to talk to her." I gave him a 'hell-no' look.

"And say what? Look Princess, you're a monster like me. Stryker's a bastard and he probably enjoyed watchin' you scream strapped to that table." I was enraged and for no reason really. Xavier looked at me calmly, like always.

"Logan, she needs help. She's scared and alone." I let out a low growl.

"I was alone, there was no one to help me. She'll be fine on 'er own." I didn't need the ability to read minds to tell me that he was upset with me. He was hoping that I'd help her and be all sympathetic just because I knew what she was going through.

"Logan, you don't understand. Aurora is a danger to herself and everyone around her, unless her fear and rage are contained. She was originally a class three mutant, only having the ability to manipulate metal, create a magnetic field around herself and a few other traits. The experiments transformed her into a class five, granting her even more powers. We could be dealing with a new enemy if she isn't handled properly." I shrugged my shoulders. I seriously wondered how a girl that tiny could cause any damage, I didn't believe it.

"There ain't nothin' I can do for 'er." He shook his head.

"Yes there is. Help her understand what happened to her." I wasn't giving in any time soon.

"Sorry Professor. I ain't doin' it. Why can't you help 'er?" He looked to the doorway.

"Because I've got to talk to her father." I raised an eyebrow to him out of curiousity.

"Who's 'er dad?" I sensed a familiar presence in the room and I turned to see one of the men in this world I hated most. The Professor spoke up before I could say anything...

"Hello Erik."

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

I woke up from my unusually dreamless slumber. I can't even remember the last time I slept without being plagued with the painful so-called memories. I changed into some clothes that Storm had given me and looked at the final product in the mirror. I looked weird in such clean clothes. There were no rips or holes in the jeans and the shirt was the perfect size. My stomach growled. I let out a sigh and decided to find some food in the kitchen.

On my way to the kitchen I was in my own little world, like I usually am, and accidentally ran into someone. They knocked me down and a defensive growl escaped through my throat. I looked up to see Logan. He looked angry at someone, I wondered who pissed him off. He bent down and grabbed my arms, then pulled me back up to my feet.

"Watch where your goin'." he grumbled, walking away. My eyes narrowed and he stopped in his tracks. I shifted all my weight to my other leg and smirked. I twirled my finger around and at the same time Logan was turning too, I stopped when he was facing me.

"A simple sorry would suffice." I spat coldly and emotionless. He didn't say anything back. He glared at me and the phrase 'If looks could kill' ran through my head. In that case I would have been lying dead on the floor. I flexed my fingers causing some of the metal in his body to stretch. He groaned in pain.

"Whats going on here?" I snapped out of my trance and turned around to see a man I didn't know. He was tall. Well, taller than me. He was built, not as much as Logan, but still strong-looking. His hair was light brown, just a shade or two lighter than my own dark brown hair. On his face was a pair of dark red sunglasses, I wondered why he was wearing them indoors. I looked back to Logan and released him from my grip.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see you Scooter." Logan said with relief. _Scooter_ looked confused, probably because he didn't know who I was.

"Names Aurora.." I said before he could even ask me who I was. I looked back to Logan in regret for loosing control, my outbreaks are taking over more and more often. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially theses people who took me in. I'd never be able to live with myself. "Bye Logan.. Nice to meet you _Scooter_." My eyes lingered on Logan longer than they should have. I wanted to look away but yet I found myself uncapable of doing so. I finally turned away and walked out of their sight, I hid just inside a doorway.

"Who the hell was that Logan?" said the guy with the sunglasses, clearly still confused.

"Weren't you payin' attention? She said 'er name's Aurora." I held in laughter, I really did get enjoyment out of the way he talked to people. "Okay.. Okay... she has no idea who she is except 'er name. Her story is the same as mine, Stryker got a hold of 'er and did who knows what to 'er."

The guy in the shades groaned, "Another Logan? What did we all do to deserve this one?" Someone turned and walked away. I peaked around the corner to see it was Logan, leaving Shades to stare at me. "Name isn't Scooter, it's Scott." he said politely, holding out his hand.

I reached out and took it, "Aurora. I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me... Well, actually I do but that's besides the point." He laughed and walked with me to the kitchen. It was really quiet for a few minutes until someone else entered the room, it was Storm.

"Scott, we need your help with the Danger Room Session." Scott looked at her in annoyance.

"Sorry Storm. I can't." I could feel his energy, something was wrong. Seriously wrong. I didn't want to ask, but I felt that I would find out soon enough.

"How long are you going to hide out in your room all day? It won't change the fact that Jean's dead." _Who was Jean? How did she die?_ Scott fumed with an angry aura. He stormed past Storm and straight into Logan, I could faintly hear them talking. Their words dripping with anger... and sadness.

"Aurora, I know it's short notice.. but would you like to help me in the Danger Room?" I nodded with a smile. "Alright, come with me. I'll explain what the objective is and I'll get you a suit."

*****

"Storm! Watch out!" I cried as a huge piece of metal was thrown at the Weather Witch. I held my hands out and took ahold of the metal, stopping it midair. She looked at me with relief.

"Thanks." I nodded and dropped the metal to the ground. The young X-men ran over to us, dodging past all the flying debris. Whatever we were fighting was coming closer as we spoke, the ground shaking with ever step it took.

"I've got an idea.." I pulled them closer to me to explain my thoughts, Storm was the first to smile. She nodded, looking at the children.

"I think that could work. Get to it everyone." We all ran off in different directions, with me running straight for the metal giant.

I began manipulating the gravitational pull around myself. I could feel the air around me getting lighter, along with a few select objects on the ground. I raised myself up higher until I was right in front of the giant's head. My long hair violently whipped in my face as the wind only got stronger. I looked to my left and could faintly see a tornado reaching down from the sky to touch the ground. I held to my part of the plan and held the machine in place, making it impossible to move. Unaware that this thing could shoot lasers out of it's eyes, I kept in one spot in the sky. A beam shot out from the monster and directly into my chest.

"Damn it!" I shrieked out as I tried not to fall to the ground below. I needed to concentrate long enough, just until my body was able to heal itself. Slowly the pain vanished, but quickly returned when I was being pelted with shards of ice. Bobby was filling Storm's tornado with very sharp pieces of ice. They were like daggers, penetrating the machine and my body. I felt myself weakening, but wasn't about to give up.

"Aurora, get away from it!" cried Kitty from below. I listened and let myself drift away a few meters. Reaching down from the heavens, a single bolt of lightning struck the giant structure. It smoked for a moment before falling to the earth.

"_Simulation Complete_"

I dropped to the ground, all the younger X-men were congratulating one another. Apparently it was their first time they had ever beaten the simulation without Logan hogging all the limelight. I dropped to the ground and was surrounded by everyone. I was met with a few questions from everyone. I laughed at everyone and waited for myself to fully heal. The surroundings around us started to break up into tiny pixels and disappear. They all had amazing abilities. Bobby is able to keep control over ice and even create it in extremely hot situations. Katherine or Kitty could walk straight through walls! How cool is that? She can pass through any solid matter, I'd kill to be able to do that. Rogue or Marie absorbs the powers of those she touches, I noticed when Piotr grabbed a hold of her arm and she turned into solid steel along with him. Piotr, or Peter, can turn himself into solid steel, it's really neat. Not to mention he's huge, his arms are about the size of my head!

"Alright, lets go get washed up." They all walked ahead of me and Storm. "You know, you did great." I gave her a halfhearted smile.

"I was just helping like you asked." I said like it was nothing.

"No really, you kept them believing in themselves. Even when we were getting killed." She grabbed a towel and tossed me one. I caught it and wiped off my face and neck. "You might even be able to become an X-men. I'm going to mention it to the Professor weither you like it or not.." She said laughing and cleaning herself of some sweat.

"Now Storm, I wouldn't go that far. I can barely keep control anymore." I exhaled every ounce of air I had left in me. Storm put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"The Professor can help you Aurora. He's helped us a-" Suddenly a searing pain surged throughout my head, it sounded like a bunch of static. I crouched down and grabbed at my head. It went on for what seemed like minutes until it finally stopped. Storm immediately ran for the elevator. I followed close behind, unaware of what was going on. She led me straight to Xavier's office, Logan was already there.

"Professor, are you alright?!" questioned Logan quickly.

The Professor remained unmoved, "Get to Alkali Lake." Storm turned on her heels and left without a word, Logan did the same but more slowly and less graceful. On his way out he looked right into my eyes, time felt like it stopped for those few seconds. I looked away and to the Professor, he was still sitting there. Just staring out the window. "Aurora, you did well in the Danger Room." he motioned to a seat across from him at the window. I sat down and looked at him, fear played on his face but he was doing well in hiding it.

"Professor Xavier, what is happening?" I questioned, letting the fear in myself show through.

"I'm not sure, we'll need to wait until Storm and Logan get back with _her_."

* * *

**NOTE:**  
These next few chapters will breifly go through the events of X-men: The Last Stand.  
Some things might be changed, but please don't yell.  
I'm going to try and keep it as much like the movie as possible.


End file.
